Duty
by kelles
Summary: This is set after volume 6 of the manga & has SPOILERS. Integral struggles to fufill her duty to Hellsing & the man who raised her as she must do what is right no matter how hard it is for her. Warning for character death. ONE SHOT. [C]


AN: Spoilers for Volume 6 up. This is set in the mangverse at the end of the war. The Major has surrvived. But, this involves only Integral, Alucard, and Walter.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hellsing. Kohta Hirano does.

* * *

Integral Hellsing slowly rose from her bed. If it had been up to her, she would rather have stayed there. It would be far easier to sleep then to face her task for today. His time had run out. Integral could not wait any longer. She had to face the truth – the Walter she knew was not coming back. Millenium had killed the man she had loved like a father, when they made him into a vampire. Now, he was far too dangerous to keep alive any longer. It was only a matter of time before he figured out how to escape. It pained Integral to think of what she must do. _Is there no other choice?_

She knew the answer to her question. There was another choice but Integral could never do that to Walter. He deserved to die with dignity, as he had served Hellsing. Alucard would be only too happy to kill him. All she had to do was ask. But, as with anything that was too easy, it came with a price. His price would be Walter's soul. She could not allow Alucard to imprison the soul of a man who had done so much for her, for her family. No, she had to take care of it the old fashioned way. Perhaps, Alucard could help in restraining the butler. That would be all she'd allow him to do. If there was a God in this world, Walter's soul would be permitted to go to heaven.

Integral got dressed. She slowly put on her Knight's uniform. Was there ever a more fitting time to wear it then when she was performing her duty to England? She walked into her closet and removed the swords from the shelf. Integral also got her handgun from her nightstand drawer. She had not yet decided how he was to die. Integral might even let him make that choice.

As she was walking down the stairs, Integral saw Alucard staring at her from the bottom. _How my servant must love this moment. To see me lose such a big part of my humanity is one of his sick fantasies. He must love that today I am taking one of the biggest steps in becoming a monster like he._ Integral continued down the steps and greeted Alucard with a smirk.

"Master, I thought you might need my help. I am here to offer you my services."

"Thank you, Servant. I may need a little help but that is all."

Alucard nodded at Integral. Integral noticed he was barely able to keep the smile off of his face.

His attitude sickened her just a bit. She knew he was not exactly human any longer, but did he have to enjoy the fact she was going to kill Walter, so damn much? Integral could see the pride in his eyes. She wouldn't have minded it if it had not been for b who /b she was going to kill.

-  
Alucard followed Integral down to the basement. Walter was sitting in his cell with the same blank look in his eyes. How Integral hated that look. She tried to see something behind his eyes, find the shadow of the man who had been so good to her. But, there was nothing – only darkness. A part of Integral was looking forward to removing that empty darkness from this world.

"Master, are you sure you can do it? I would be more then happy to."

"No, Alucard – I must. It is the only chance his soul has. Thank you for your offer."

"As you wish, Master."

"Have you decided…how you are going to do it?" Just the thought of death and destruction excited Alucard.

"No, I was thinking of leaving that decision up to him."

"That is very kind of you, Master."

"No – it is not. There is nothing kind about what I am going to do. It is anything but kind."

The vampire did not have a response to that statement, Integral thought that must mean even he agreed with her.

Integral looked at Walter through the glass walls. He was drugged right now – to keep him subdued. Integral hated ordering it, but she had no other choice. He wore chains made from a mixture of steel and silver – just enough to keep him a little weak. Integra could see the burns on his wrist. It pained her to know she hurt the man who had often saved her life. _Is this how I repay his service to my family?_ The whole thing just didn't seem fair. For a second, Integral even considered letting him go. Tell him to run far, far away and never look back. It wouldn't have worked however. Millenium would only catch Walter and make him attack Hellsing, attack London. His death was the only assurance she had in keeping England safe. That was all that mattered in the end, wasn't it?

"I want to talk to him, Alucard."

"What do you mean, Integral? You want to chat with him?"

"Yes, Alucard, what else would I mean?" She smirked at Alucard for asking such a dumb question. She took the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Walter looked up, the same empty look in his eyes.

"Hello, Walter. Today is your last day here. I suppose that should cheer you up."

"No, what would cheer me up is a taste of your blood, Integra."

"Sorry, I can't help you there. I did, however," Integral threw a few blood packets at him, "bring these."

"Ahh, cold processed, medical supply blood. Just what I was wishing for."

_Where did you go, Walter? Is there any part of you left in there. Or did they remove it when they turned you into a monster?_ Integra watched Walter drink the blood like a wild animal. He didn't even try to open the bag. Walter ripped it with his teeth and lapped up all of the blood. Integra motioned for Alucard to come in – he was her protector.

"It's time, Walter. Time for you to die – just like what should have happened when Millenium captured you."

"So – you are finally going to let Alucard eat me. I'm sure he appreciates that. He'd love to have my power, isn't that right, Alucard?"

Alucard did not respond to Walter's taunts. He did not want his last words to his former comrade to be taunts.

"No, Walter. I wouldn't feed you to Alucard. Have you gone mad? I'm going to kill you. I've come to ask how you want it all to end? Just tell me so I can get it over with."

"Oh I don't know, Integra. There are just so many choices. You could stab me in the heart with your sword or shoot me in the head with your silver bullets. Or maybe you will just ask Alucard to rip my old body into shreds. Why don't you just inject silver into my veins? That might work."

"Walter…"

"Master, you should just do it. If he won't decide, then you must."

Integral stared Walter in the eyes, pleading with him to make this choice – she didn't want to. Life wasn't about making easy choices.

"I want to die by your sword, Integra. I want to watch your eyes as you plunge the silver through my heart. Then I want you to cradle me in your arms as my life slowly fades away."  
Walter smiled faintly as he said the last part and Integra was sure that it was a small part of the man he used to be who was saying good bye. She smiled back slightly, and the two of them looked at each other for a few seconds. It was as if their eyes said everything their words could not.

_Sorry it had to end this way…I don't want to do this…Why can't things go back to how they used to be? I'll always love you…Take care of yourself…Be strong._ The moment was over now and Integral knew it was time for her to act.

She removed her sword and motioned for Alucard to restrain Walter. He used the man's own wires to tie him down to the chair. Walter looked at her with hatred and contempt. Admiration and love. It was such a strange combination. "Are you sure, Walter? A gun shot to the head would be a much easier way to go."

"No, I wouldn't be able to look into your eyes as I take my last breath, Integra."

"As you wish, Walter."

Integral took out her sword, the one she had trained to use when she was just a teen, and drove it through Walter's chest, impaling him in his heart. His blood splattered over Integra's white clothes and pale blonde hair. She felt it and wished she could removed her outfit and wash her hair. Maybe then the guilt would go away too. In the last moments of his undead existence, the seals that Millenium had placed on his mind came off. He smiled softly at Integral and moved his hand to touch her face. He could barely get the words out of his throat that were stuck inside.

He whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry."

Integral nodded and smiled as she stroked his soft hair. "I'm sorry too, Walter."  
Tears started to form in Integral's eyes. It was not something that she was accustomed to. Integral rarely shed tears or felt this much pain. The Hellsing leader held her most faithful retainer in her arms in last moments on earth. Integra felt his body stiffen as the last of his life force left him. Integral thought it was odd he did not turn to dust. _Maybe he did come back to Hellsing before he died._ Integral looked at his face and noticed it returned to its true age. How cruel had Millenium's trick been? The only way the seals on his mind could be released are by death? Integral swore she would kill the Major with her bear hands.

"Master, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Alucard, I am. I'll send someone back for Walter's body. He will have a proper burial. His body has returned to its natural state. After all of his years of faithful service, it is the least I can do."

Integral and Alucard walked out together. The vampire could tell his Master was in pain. Whether it was for his own benefit or Integral's, Alucard put his arm around her shoulder as they parted. It was a rare moment for Alucard – to do something so utterly human. Integral didn't' push him away as she usually did. She rested her head against his arm and seemed to enjoy the moment herself.


End file.
